Metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) for producing, for example, III-V films on various substrates are well known and well documented in the literature. A few references to this subject, all disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,101,280, 3,218,203, 3,224,913, 3,226,270, 3,261,726, 3,312,570, 3,312,571, 3,342,551, 3,364,084, 4,368,098 and 4,404,265.
Chemical doping of materials, particularly semiconductor materials, is carried out in a similar manner to epitaxial growth of films by MOCVD. However, in doping, the substrate material is placed in the reaction chamber and lower levels of the metal-yielding compound are introduced.
Arsine (AsH.sub.3) had been the standard arsenic source for MOCVD processes for epitaxial growth films, such as III-V films. However, due to the hazard posed by this toxic and gaseous material, substitutes for arsine are sought for MOCVD processes as well as arsenic doping processes.
Likewise, phosphine (PH.sub.3) had been the standard phosphorous source for MOCVD processes for epitaxial growth films and chemical doping. Similar considerations with respect to toxicity are true of phosphine as well.
The present invention is directed to the novel use of arsenic and phosphorous compounds in MOCVD and chemical doping processes.